


Stress

by magimage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, im sorry, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magimage/pseuds/magimage
Summary: Fareeha tries to convince her wife to take a break.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise in advance, this is kinda trash.

“I worry for you, you know?”

Angela glanced up from the work spread across her desk to look at her wife leaning against the doorway. “Worried about me? I’m not the one in the giant bird suit?”

Fareeha chuckled. “”You know full well that you fly just as high as me when we go on missions.”

A wry smirk. “I suppose you’re not entirely wrong.” She looked back down to her work. “But I see no reason to worry about me. I can hold my own out there.”

Striding forward, Fareeha draped herself across her shoulders in the messy estimation of a hug. “Oh I don’t doubt it for a second. I’m talking about this-'' she gestured towards the research papers and cold coffee “-massive workload. Sweetheart, when was the last time you took a break?”

Angela scribbled something down on a paper messily. “I don’t need a break. I need to figure out how to keep everyone alive.” Fareeha nosed into her neck; Angela brushed her off absent mindedly as she reached for another paper.

“You aren’t alone anymore as the doctor of Overwatch, you remember that, right? Lucio and Brigitte are holding down the fort well and my mother’s here, if it’s experience you’re worried about.”

She sighed. “No, no, not that. Listen just-” She shook off Fareeha, snapping angrily. “Mein gott, stop distracting me and let me work!”

Stunned silence held in the medical bay. Only Angela’s shaky exhales prevailed. Her shoulders lifted up and down unsteadily with her uneven breathing patterns. 

“Angie, look at me.”

She didn’t move.

“Angela…” 

“I-” Her voice caught. “I’m sorry I just-” A sob wracked her body. “Mien gott, why am I crying-?”

Fareeha couldn’t stop herself from going forward to comfort her. “No, no, no, sweetheart, it’s okay.” She took her hand. Angela’s face was still concealed, hidden in hair but Fareeha knew that there would be tears running down it.

“It’s okay.” she said softly. “Angie, look, I really think you need a break.”

“Fareeha, don’t you get it? Whenever I take a break, people die!” 

Fareeha hesitated before carefully speaking, “It may feel that way… But there are other reliable ones here too. You are not alone anymore sweetheart.” She encircled her in her arms. “ _ We  _ are here.  _ I  _ am here.”

A small sob escaped Angela’s mouth as she slumped into loving arms. It had been building up for so long and to finally be given the relief of someone caring, someone listening, someone finally  _ seeing her _ -

She burst into messy tears.

And Fareeha held her through it all, gently rocking her and humming soothingly. 

She wasn’t alone. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading y’all!! any comments and/or criticism is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
